(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas separators and more particularly to the tank for removing liquids from compressed air.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Compressed air is widely used for multiple purposes in shops and small processing plants. E.g., compressed air is used in cotton gins for operating tools and other purposes.
Normally, the air is compressed by mechanical compressors which are lubricated. When the air is compressed and subsequently cooled, the humidity of the air will condense. In addition, some of the lubricating oil of the compressor will be carried over into the compressed air. It is highly desirable, if not essential, to remove this liquid which is both water and condensed lubricating oil from the compressed air for the proper operation of the equipment. Sometimes foreign matter, such as flakes of rust or the like, enter into the compressed air which must be removed for proper operation of the equipment.
Before this application was filed, applicant caused a search to be made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office wherein the following references were found.
MACLACHLAN, U.S. Pat. No. 1,948,180
BUCHS, U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,490
PACKIE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,769
SOKOLOWSKI, U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,886
FRANTZ, U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,178
SOKOLOWSKI discloses a vertical steam drum having two moisture separation stages. The incoming steam is directed upward past a first separation stage having swirl vanes. Chevron separators form the second stage.
PACKIE ET AL. discloses a separator which has a series of slots 10 in an entry pipe
BUCHS discloses a cleaner wherein a flow of air directed upward impinges on a cool plate which causes the dropping out of oil and water droplets. Afterwards, the air passes through a very large bed of filter material.
The other two patents do not appear to be as pertinent as those discussed above.